There is a need for a striking apparatus which combines features of adequate safety, ease of adjustment of height, maximization of space utilization, ease of installation, cosmetic acceptability, reasonable design simplicity and quick and easy progress monitoring in the art of self defense where swift and effective blows are to be delivered accurately and blocked successfully.